


Nightmares (A Yooseven fanfiction)

by SharlotScarletFox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, yooseven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharlotScarletFox/pseuds/SharlotScarletFox
Summary: "Why?! Is it because I'm not good enough?! Am I just wasting my efforts trying to help you?! I'm not blind, Seven! Or stupid either! I can see that you are in pain so you can quit the acting!" He softened his voice. "I just want to help you..."Seven dug his nails into his palms as he clenched his fists. "You just don't understand Yoosung! I'm too dangerous! I'm a terrible person! I'll only end up hurting you! I don't deserve your help!" Seven didn't care if he yelled at Yoosung. He just needed to let some frustrating emotions out. "And for the last time Yoosung. My. Life. Is. NONE. Of. Your. Business.""But it is my business!" The younger boy yelled back but his voice was breaking as he took short breaths. "Because...because...""Because what?!" Seven snapped harshly as he finally turned around to make eye contact with the boy.Yoosung gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back but he couldn't. He was also surprised how clear his voice sounded."It makes it my business because I love you!"Warning: Content may include but is not limited to rejection, yelling, physical and verbal fighting, kidnapping, torture, brainwashing, twin brother appearance and a lot of crying and fluff.





	1. Nightmares

_**Chapter 1** _

 

"H-hey Seven...?"

The blonde male has been spending the night in Seven's apartment because Seven needed help with tracking some hackers for the RFA

Unfortunately he had been awaken because he heard constant mumbling from the other room and it really bothered him.

He got up from the couch slowly and unsurely and slowly made his way to the other side of the room. His hand hovered over the doorknob as he second guessed himself once again. Was this really a good idea?

He let out a sigh before he unsurely opened the door to Seven's bedroom and peeked in.

The redhead wasn't really sleeping soundly. He was twisting and turning in his bed with a frown on his face. Sweat rolled down his forhead as he continued mumbling.

"No. I can't abandon him, please." He muttered as he turned again.

Yoosung felt his heart contract. He was having a nightmare? It looked like a really bad one too.

He wondered to himself. Should he wake him? Or wait for it to pass? The seconds ticked by as he was thinking but when Seven cried out in his sleep, he immediately rushed to the red head's side.

"Seven, wake up please." The boy whined slightly as he shook him. "Come on."

Seven then slowly blinked his tearful golden eyes awake and he looked at Yoosung.

This was the first time Yoosung saw him without his glasses. And Seven looked a bit different. More sophisticated like this.

"Yoosung? What are you doing here?" He asked his voice trembling slightly as he pushed himself up in a sitting position.

"You were having a nightmare." So I came to wake you." He said his voice sounding like a child as he fixed his gaze on the ground.

"Oh." He was dumbfounded for a second not knowing what to say. "Oh."

"Are you okay?" The young boy asked, concern flashing in his purple eyes.

"Yes." Seven was obviously lying. "Go back to sleep."

"But...Seven." He protested but was cut off.

"Just go back to sleep." He sighed as he turned away from him.

Yoosung hesitated for a second. He didn't want to leave Seven just like that after that nightmare.

"Go Yoosung." Seven called to him without looking back at him.

Yoosung didn't like Seven's stubbornness. So he decided.

"No, I'm staying the night." He said as he slumped down in a chair next to Seven's bed.

"You don't need to though. I'll be fine." Seven said with a sigh. "Just go back to sleep. No need to worry about me."

"I'm not leaving." Yoosung stubbornly stated ad he curled up in a ball on the chair.

"Thank you." Seven muttered but Yoosung couldn't hear it because the tired boy has already fallen asleep.

\-------------------

Next morning he blinked himself awake to see an empty bed before him.

He only remembered bits of last night but he definately didn't remember having a blanket on himself.

He yawned and stretched before walking out of Seven's bedroom to the living room. "Seven?"

The redhead wasn't in the room but appeared from another a few seconds later. "Glad you are awake. Get ready we have work to do."

Yoosung surveyed Seven with a suspicious glance. He acted like nothing happened last night.

He had his peculiar glasses on his nose and his regular hoodie on. He had the same serious expression he did when it came to his job. His red hair was messy as always and his golden eyes sparkled.

Again, nothing like last night at all.

"Did you put this over me?" He held up the red blanket he had found on himself this morning.

"You fell asleep in my chair, I couldn't let you freeze." He scowled slightly ready to turn back.

"Wait! About last night..." Yoosung trailed off not really sure it was a good idea to bring it up or not.

"What about last night?" He asked with a strange expression on his face Yoosung couldn't quite read.

"Well you were having a nightm-." He was just off by Seven immediately.

"Just your imagination. You came to my room asking for a drink." He said turning around and disappearing in the room.

Yoosung stared at the ground in disbelief. Did he really just dream all of it? But it felt so real...

 


	2. Work

_**Chapter 2** _

 

He knows doesn't he...

Seven thought as he rapidly typed away on his computer.

Yoosung knew about last night.

He typed random letters on the keyboard in frustration. Why did his past come to haunt him on that night?

He sighed remembering clearly how last night played out.

How frustrating....

Then he heard someone enter the room and he immediately snapped back to his fake self, deleting the gibberish he typed earlier.

"I got the chips and the PhD. Pepper." He heard the young boy's familiar voice call out to him from the doorway of his workroom.

"Yes thank you. Now you can look through all of those files." He motioned at the other computer as he took the stuff away from Yoosung.

He then tried to forget everything as he distracted himself with the rapidly clicking of computer keys.

\----------

Yoosung couldn't stop staring at Seven. He was almost sure.... no, he was certain that last night was real.

He watched Seven's face carefully which was illuminated by the computer screen and made his eyes shine.

For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He held admiration for him. Although sometimes Seven had a joking attitude, he was serious when it came to his work. He woke up really early every morning and stayed up late. So he admired him.

He in comparison stayed home and played LOLOL 24/7 and barely even attended school. And if he did, he didn't learn much.

He watched him as he ran his hand through his red hair in frustration anf he turned to look at him.

"How is the document going?" He asked making Yoosung focus his attention back on the file.

"Uh." He couldn't really admit that he has been watching him all this time. He raked his mind for an exuse. "Uhm. It's going okay."

Seven raised a questioning eyebrow but just shrugged as he went back to work, typing away on his computer.

Yoosung let out a quiet sigh of relief. He started on reading the documents glancing up at Seven every once in a while.

\---

"Great job you should take a break." Seven told Yoosung 7 hours later.

Seven took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes which were fixed onto the computer screen until now.

"Aren't you going to take a break?" The blonde boy asked Seven watching him carefully. Seven did work an awful lot.

"I still have..." He yawned putting his hand in front of his mouth. "Some work to do."

"But you have been working nonstop for the past seven hours." He pointed out. He was sometimes concerned for the other's lifestyle and health.

As far as he was concerned, Seven only ate Honey Buddha Chips and drank PhD Pepper and of course sat in front of the computer all day.

"I have worked longer than that." He shrugged as he blocked him out with the sound of typing.

Yoosung let out a sigh as he exited out into the living room and sat down on the couch.

He was really concerned for Seven for some reason. More concerned than he should be.

He's working too much, not eating properly. And the nightmares...

He mentally facepalmed. Since when did he start caring so much for the redhead? He should at least make something normal for dinner now. Maybe that will help Seven.

And he is back to thinking of him again. He groaned as he walked to the kitchen to make dinner.

\-----------

Seven was still working when Yoosung finished cooking two hours later.

"Seven." He came into the room to find him typing away on his computer. And he looked really exhausted. "Seven I made proper food?"

"Okay so?" Seven asked, his gaze not leaving the computer screen.

"I thought you should come eat... because you have been working too much and didn't even eat properly." Yoosung pointed out.

"Hm, really?" He muttered tiredly as he took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Okay then."

"Come eat." He muttered leaving the room looking down. He just didn't like to see Seven in such a tired state.

He walked over to the dining room where he had the food prepared. He had successfully managed to cook some rice and he had heated some leftover meat from the fridge.

Seven stopped short at the door when he came into the dining room. He glanced from the blonde to the food and back and forth in disbelief. "You did all this...for me?

The blonde has his gaze fixed on the ground. Did he not like it? His cooking skills weren't the best but still. "Yeah..."

He looked up at the amazed Seven who took a seat, and Yoosung followed his lead.

"Thank you."

For some reason Yoosung's heart fluttered with joy and he blushed lightly and he was filled with excitement. It wasn't everyday you caught Seven in such a moment when he complimented someone for being nice.

He then snapped back to reality and started eating with Seven.


	3. The Incident

_**Chapter 3** _

 

Seven couldn't believe it. Yoosung made dinner just for him. He shook his head. Unbelievable.

He glanced up at the younger boy and he watched him as he ate. He didn't really have people over at his house. And if he did, never for dinner. So dining with Yoosung was a whole new experience.

He couldn't help but notice Yoosung. His shiny blonde hair, and lively purple eyes. The constant smile that always lingered on his face.

He was adorable when he was flustered. Like when he did something wrong or when he felt awkward.

But why was he staring at him again? Since when did he care so much for him?

He shook his head as he quickly finished his plate and put it in the sink.

"Seven?" He heard the small voice of Yoosung. "You are going to sleep right?"

"No...I just got a lead." He shook his head. But he felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He tried hard to hide that he was tired but Yoosung still managed to notice. _He cares._ He thought to himself and shook his head again. Yoosung cares about everyone.

"But you need to sleep too." The blonde muttered putting his plate in the sink too.

"No, I'll be fine." He gave him a reassuring smile with a quiet sigh as he turned around to walk back to the living room.

"Wait, Seven!" The boy called out as he was halfway walking through. He turned around just to see the blonde tripping over his own too feet.

Seven acted on reflex and tried to catch him. He moved fast and managed to catch him but he went down with him with a thud as his back hit the hard floor.

He then opened his eyes to see the blonde on top of him. Good, he managed to catch him.

He then noticed that Yoosung was also in a state of shock. His purple eyes were wide and his eyelashes fluttered as he blinked. His hair got a little messed up from the fall. There was a piece of his hair that was out of place and Seven fought the urge to reach out and fix it. His cheeks were tinted with a slight blush which Seven found adorable. He felt the boy's heart beat rapidly in his tiny chest. Then his eyes trailed down to his slightly parted lips.

Then lastly he noticed how close they were to each other and his own heart started beating rapidly and he felt his cheeks heat up.

No, this was wrong, this was really wrong. He thought as he thought of a way to break this. He should not get too close to anyone.

"Uhm. Yoosung." His voice came out faint and barely a whisper. Then he cleared his throat and tried again. "Can you... get off me please?"

The blonde stared at him for a few moments before snapping to reality and scrambling off of him quickly. He seemed terribly flustered. "Yeah. Sorry about that."

"It's okay. But go to sleep now, we have to work tomorrow." He quickly turned around as he tried to brush over the incident as it was nothing. It was really nothing right...

He didn't wait for his reply as he immediately turned to go back to the computer room. He needed to get away from Yoosung.

He sat down in his chair with a sigh as he got ready to work again but failed to do so.

His mind was filled with the thoughts of the incident before, how close they were and how adorable he looked with his shiny purple eyes wide open and how his cheeks flushed dark red.

His cheeks also flushed red as he thought about the incident and was glad that the boy wasn't in the room at the moment.

He buried his face in his hands. How frustrating... Why couldn't he get him out of his mind?

\---------------

Yoosung buried his face in his pillow on the couch with a groan.

What just happened with Seven? Why did he became so flustered all of the sudden?

He had many other questions but one mostly. Why did Seven just send him away?

He had to admit, Seven was a mysterious guy. And he wondered why only now was he bothered by it.

Suddenly, he wanted to get to know him. He wanted to listen to his stories.

He finally noticed things he didn't care about before.

Like how Seven pushed everyone away.

How he refused to talk about any topic other than cats, cars and work.

He noticed, how he would avoid at any cost, coming off as weak.

Yeah, he knew that Seven was a dangerous guy. Still, he felt attached to him.

Like he wanted to help him.

He wanted to listen to him.

He wanted to do anything just to make him happy.

He sighed as the blush from his cheek refused to leave.

What was he feeling?

That question haunted his mind as he gradually fell asleep.

\-----------


	4. This is for the best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas or Christmas Eve! (Depending on where you live)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me so far so my gift to you is another chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

**** _**Chapter 4** _

 

Seven finished work at 2 in the morning and to be honest he was terribly exhausted.

But all the work was worth it as he found what he was looking for. The organization called the Mint Eye.

Also he managed to forget about the blonde. Well at least until now.

He groaned as the memories of the falling scene came back to haunt his mind and made his cheeks heat up.

He should really get some sleep.

He walked out to the living room and headed for his bedroom but the boy sleeping on the couch has caught his eye.

He slightly frowned as he couldn't help but walk over to him. He sat down on the floor next to the couch that Yoosung was sleeping on.

He noticed that his hair was completely out of place. He knew that he shouldn't take any liberties when he was sleeping but still, he couldn't help himself.

He reached out to gently fix his hair as he also slowly ran his hand through his perfectly blonde locks.

He stared at the blonde's peacefully sleeping face. He looked more innocent than usual while sleeping.

He didn't realize it but he was continuously stroking the blonde's hair. He only noticed it after he saw the small smile on Yoosung's face before he pulled away flustered.

He desperately needed some sleep...

\---------

The nightmares were back again that night. The blonde was sleeping soundlessly on the couch until he was woken up by Seven. He rubbed his eyes as he drowsily got from the couch and headed for Seven's room.

He wasn't hesitant to open the door and go in this time but he stopped short because of what he heard.

"No. I'm sorry. It's my fault, I know. It's all my fault!" He muttered in a tone that made Yoosung's heart break.

Honestly, he wanted to stay there listening. It wasn't everyday you caught Seven in a moment like this. This was a moment when Seven actually showed some emotions. This was a moment when he looked so vulnerable to the world because the walls he built weren't up.

Still, it was a pain to see him like this, suffering from his own nightmares. Just tossing and turning restlessly and whimpering or muttering something every once in a while. It was heartbreaking to see the great 707 in pain.

"It was all my fault." He heard Seven mutter and he decided it was time to wake him up.

He timidly approached him and placed a cold hand on Seven's cheek but he immediately flinched away.

Seven seemed to have a fever. And not a small one either.

"Seven..." The small boy whined in concern. His heart ached just seeing him like this. "Wake up please!"

To his relief Seven blinked open his golden eyes which sparkled with tears. Seven turned to face him as he bit his lip slowly. "Yoosung?"

"You were having a nightmare again." The small boy said as he hung his head low. "That's why I woke you."

"Oh okay then." Seven nodded quickly while staring off into space for a while. "Well then you can go back now."

Yoosung's heart ached at the flat out rejection but he didn't back down. He wanted to know more. He was a bit tired of Seven ignoring him. "What was your nightmare about?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about." He waved it off as he rubbed the tears out of his eyes with a sigh.

"But Seven, it's not good to keep everything to yourself. I can see you suffer. You should talk to someone." The little boy whined, as Seven's cold words hurt him. "You can talk to me."

"I told you no." Seven snapped harsher than he meant to.

Yoosung hung his head low and he turned away. He didn't want Seven to see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He didn't want him to see how much his words hurt him as he slowly nodded. "Okay then."

He was almost out the door when he heard Seven call after him. His voice would have sounded cold if it weren't breaking "Please don't try to help me..."

He sounded like he wanted to add something more but he just trailed off into silence.

Yoosung let out a shaky sigh as he stepped through the doorway. The moment he closed the door he sunk to the floor as he bit his lip to keep his tears from spilling. He hugged his knees close to his chest and he rested his head on them.

He saw how much pain Seven was in. Why didn't he want his help? Why was he pushing him away? Why would he want to keep the suffering to himself? Why did he want the pain? He couldn't understand Seven and that made his heart ache.

He blinked away his tears as he silently stood up and went back to the couch. After that he laid sleepless while staring at the ceiling.

\-------------

'Please don't try to help me, because I'll end up hurting you.'

That's what Seven wanted to say but he had to trail off to keep his tears from spilling as he bit down on his lip painfully.

His heart shattered when he heard the door close and he banged his head into the headboard, not caring about the pain that came with it. He welcomed the splitting pain in the back of his head as he groaned audibly.

But he deserved it. 

He shouldn't have asked for Yoosung's help and he should have just deal with it alone. He should have left his suffering and nightmares to himself. After all, he deserved it. It was his fault...

It was also his fault to get Yoosung involved. But Yoosung wanted to help him... And he couldn't allow that. He didn't want to hurt him.

Yoosung. He was innocent. He was happy. He was always smiling. He was cheerful. He wants to help everyone. He has hopes. He has dreams. He has goals. And Seven didn't want to ruin that. He wanted to save that light in him.

In contrast he was a nobody who had nothing to live for. Pretending to be a cat crazed genius hacker while his past still haunts him day and night. He is trying to fool everyone with his joking attitude while pushing everyone away just because of his own selfish fears. He was pathetic...

A single tear trickled down his cheek and he wiped it away with a sigh.

He needed to send Yoosung away. First thing tomorrow morning. He didn't want Yoosung to get more involved than he already did.

This was for the best... 


	5. It makes it my business because...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Heartbreak
> 
> Also thanks to my sister for almost killing me after reading this.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

_**Chapter 5** _

 

Yoosung awoke when he heard something hit the floor and the sound was followed by muttering. He stretched while holding back a yawn and he opened his eyes.  He has slept quite well considering last night's events.

But he couldn't stop last night's memories from haunting him again. He shut his eyes as last night replayed in his mind making his heart ache once again.

'Please don't try to help me...' The words burned in the back of his mind. Like a constant reminder of Seven and last night. A constant reminder that he couldn't help him and that he didn't need his help...

Well for the record Seven did need help. He just acted like he didn't. And he pushed everyone away. Including him.

Why? That's what he didn't understand. Why did he push him away? Is he not good enough? Is it his fault that he can't help?

He buried his face in his hands as he let out a loud sigh.

Then he was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and he immediately looked up the see Seven standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

He was dressed in his usual hoodie and he had the same laid back expression on his face he always did. His glasses glinted in the sunlight shining through the window. Seven looked the same. Except something was different.

His golden eyes looked tired and nervous as they were darting around the room looking at everything else but him. He stood kind of awkwardly in his place which was unusual for him. And he was nervously playing with his car keys in his right hand.

"Seven, where are we going?" Yoosung asked sitting up to get a better look at the other who refused to make eye contact. 

"We...? Only I'm going. I have found what I was looking for and I no longer need your help." He still refused to make eye contact as he walked through the living room. "You can return home now. Thank you for your help."

Yoosung felt tears swell up his eyes. Partly because of Seven's cold voice and the fact that Seven didn't even look at him and also because he was sending him away without any explanation. So he was just a bother to him? He was just useless and brought Seven down... But another thought hit him. He wasn't going to the hacker's was he?

He swallowed his tears as he called after him. "B-but where are you g-going?"

Seven stopped short, his back to him as he replied coldly. "That's none of your business."

Yoosung's heart ached but he pressed on. "You are not going to the hacker's right? That's too dangerous!"

Seven seemed to hesitate for a few seconds before replying. "I told you it was none of your business."

"You are going to the hackers." Yoosung concluded looking up at him with wide eyes. "You can't go alone! Take me with you."

"No!" Seven snapped as Yoosung stared at his back.

Yoosung gritted his teeth as he searched for another argument. He didn't want Seven hurt. "Why won't you let me come with you?! Why are you pushing me away?! Why won't you accept my help?!"

"Shut up." Seven snapped harshly.

"Why?! Is it because I'm not good enough?! Am I just wasting my efforts trying to help you?! I'm not blind, Seven! Or stupid either! I can see that you are in pain so you can quit the acting!" He softened his voice. "I just want to help you..."

Seven dug his nails into his palms as he clenched his fists. "You just don't understand Yoosung! I'm too dangerous! I'm a terrible person! I'll only end up hurting you! I don't deserve your help!" Seven didn't care if he yelled at Yoosung. He just needed to let some frustrating emotions out. "And for the last time Yoosung. My. Life. Is. NONE. Of. Your. Business."

"But it is my business!" The younger boy yelled back but his voice was breaking as he took short breaths. "Because...because..."

"Because what?!" Seven snapped harshly as he finally turned around to make eye contact with the boy.

Yoosung gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back but he couldn't. He was also surprised how clear his voice sounded.

"It makes it my business because I love you!"

That moment it felt like time froze as Seven and Yoosung stared at each other with wide eyes.

Seven was awfully in shock as he had not expected that at all. His mouth was hanging open as he wanted to say something but no words came out of his mouth as he stared.

Yoosung partly felt regret for just throwing it all at Seven that he is in love with him and stuff but he also felt relief that he could speak his mind. His wide eyes stared at Seven as he waited for a reply.

The only thing that was heard in the room was Yoosung's heavy breathing as they stared at each other.

Then Seven's eyes welled up with tears. His voice was slightly cracking but he didn't yell this time instead he was whispering. "I'm sorry. It won't work out."


	6. Going Down

_**Chapter 6** _

 

Yoosung felt like someone just threw his heart in a rosebush. Love hurts. He should have learned that.

He wished that darkness would swallow him whole as he stood there. So Seven couldn't see him. So he can just cry without being stared at and scream without getting glared at.

He bit his trembling lip but couldn't keep his tears in as they cascaded down his cheeks.

He stood up from the couch to go somewhere but halfway through he broke down in sobs as his silent tears flew in large amounts now making a river down his cheeks.

He couldn't believe it. He was openly crying in front of Seven. Not that he cared that much anyway now. Nothing really mattered now.

Seven will probably leave on his mission. Then he will come back and they will be back to normal. He, being a college student. And Seven the company's hacking slave...

But that only made him cry harder.

Suddenly he felt two arms around him and he was tightly hugged by Seven.

Yoosung stayed in his embrace for a while as he let out small and broken sobs.

When he calmed down to a point, Seven let go of him and he exited out of his apartment, leaving a heartbroken and clueless Yoosung who stared after him sadly.

\-------

Seven slammed the door to his apartment and ran his hand through his hair.

This was messed up. He was messed up. Life was messed up. The whole freaking universe was messed up!

He cried. He didn't believe it, but he did cry. He hated himself for it. Especially because he cried in front of Yoosung. At least the boy didn't see him cry but he still did it.

He was confused. He couldn't distinguish between his emotions. He didn't understand what he was feeling. He was extremely...confused.

He wanted to cry. But at the same time he also wanted to break something. He also just wanted to lie down on the ground and just wait for something to happen. What was he feeling...?

He got in his car and slammed the door forcefully trying to distract him self with the noise. He had to go to the hacker's place and that was all that mattered.

He started the car. 'Yoosung loved him.'

He stepped on the gas. 'Someone cared.'

He turned a corner. 'He didn't deserve Yoosung.'

'He will only hurt Yoosung.'

'He only ever caused pain.'

'He doesn't deserve anyone.'

'People should hate him.'

'People should stop caring.'

'But Yoosung loves him.'

'And he wants to help him.'

'But he hurt him.'

''He made him cry.'

'He broke his heart.'

'He was a terrible person.'

'He didn't deserve anyone'

"Stop it!" He yelled out loud to particularly no one. He just needed the thoughts out of his head. He shut his eyes trying to chase his thoughts away.

'Cats.'

'Binary numbers.'

'Hacking.'

'Yoosung...'

He yelled in frustration as he opened his eyes just to see a car coming from the side.

He frantically stepped on the breaks but he couldn't stop in time and the other car slammed into his.

He shut his eyes before his head hit the window and he heard the glass break. He felt the car do a flip in the air before landing on the ground with a loud crash. Seven felt himself black out.

The last thing he saw was the airbags deploying before he lost consciousness.

'Yoosung... I love you too.'

And he then slipped out of consciousness.

\----------

After Seven left the apartment the sound of the door closing echoed through the room before leaving him in silence.

His eyes welled up with tears again threatening to spill but he blinked them away.

No. He is not crying now. He has cried enough already.

He should get his things and leave soon. Everything here reminded him of Seven.

Seven...

Where was he now?

He sighed. He couldn't help him after all.

He tried. He did.

But he only made everything worse. Much worse and painful for both of them.

He was stupid. Seven didn't needed his help.

He was useless. He couldn't help Seven.

He was pathetic. Because he loved him...

And he didn't love him back.

He hit himself in the head to snap out of it. He needed to distract himself.

He glanced at the huge TV in the living room and shrugged. Why not? If he was leaving anyway watching TV for a few hours wouldn't hurt.

He searched the couch for the remote and soon he found it.

He pressed the power button and jumped on the couch which smelled of PhD Pepper. Just like Seven....

The TV blinked to life and the news that were on the TV made his heart skip a beat.

There has been an accident. Otherwise he wouldn't care much but he recognized the exceptional car that was lying on the asphalt flipped over.

It was Seven's car.

And he caused this too...

Yoosung immediately bolted from the apartment and ran as fast as he could.

\-----------


	7. Hospital

_**Chapter 7** _

 

* * *

_****_ ****

Yoosung paced around in the hospital waiting room restlessly.

Seven didn't suffer much damage except for a hit in the head resulting in a nasty cut across his forhead.

Still, he couldn't help but worry.

After all it was his fault. All his fault...

He shouldn't have spoken. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

He shouldn't have snapped. He should have kept his anger in check.

It should have been him. Not Seven.

It was his fault...

All his...

"Excuse me Mr. Kim?" A small nurse appeared in the doorway. "Mr. Choi is out. He is not awake yet but you can visit him."

"Thank goodness." Yoosung sighed as he rushed past the nurse into the room.

He was amazed by Seven's change of appearance.

He had plain and light colored clothes instead of his usual dark clothes and hoodie. He had a tightly wrapped bandage around his forehead and his glasses were off.

He missed his glasses...

His eyes trailed to the night stand beside his bed where Seven's glasses were placed neatly.

Yoosung loved Seven's glasses. They had a cool edge to them but still manged to look sophisticated on Seven.

He picked up the glasses and gently placed them on Seven, his fingers brushing his cheeks as he pulled his hands away.

There. Seven looked more like himself now with his glasses on.

He felt a little bit weird just looking at his sleeping face.

He looked so peaceful and vulnerable which was none of Seven's outside qualities.

"I know you are sleeping now but I just want to say that I am sorry. I know this accident was my fault and now you are in the hospital..." He trailed off sighing. "I am honestly terribly sorry and I know that these words mean nothing and I must sound pathetic repeating this over and over again but I don't know what else to say. I...just wanted to help you. And... and..."

"Yoosung...?" Seven, who has woken up weakly called out to him. He slowly opened his eyes and moved to look at him. "Please don't be sad..."

"S-seven?" Yoosung didn't expect him to wake up just yet. "I-I-I-I'm s-sorry."

"Don't worry about it. It was my fault anyway." He said as he reached to touch the bandage on his forehead just to wince back in pain.

"No I shouldn't have yelled at you. I shouldn't have snapped. I shouldn't have told you all that." His cheeks burned at the last comment but he pushed it down.

"It's completely fine." Seven waved it off like it was nothing. "No need to blame yourself."

"But I am the reason you are here!" Yoosung exclaimed a tad bit outraged.

"No, it was my careless driving." Seven sighed as he winced in pain again because of talking.

"Why are you doing it again?! Quit blaming yourself." Yoosung exclaimed. "Why won't you just accept my apology?"

"Because it's not your fault! So stop blaming yourself for it!" Seven's head throbbed in pain as he snapped.

"It is my fault!" Yoosung exclaimed. "I don't understand it! Why won't you just let me take the blame for something I am guilty for?!"

"It wasn't your fault okay?!" Seven snapped although his vision was hazy because of yelling too much and the bandage on his forehead didn't help. "Why can't you just mind your own business?"

"You still don't know?! Seven I told you already. I care about you. I want to help you!" Yoosung shouted but he was getting unsure in himself. Maybe he was just a burden.

"I don't want your help. No. I don't DESERVE your help. So leave me alone before you get hurt because of me." Seven hissed as he closed his eyes. He needed to rest.

"I just want to help you! Is that such a big thing to ask?! You are already in plenty of trouble because of me! At least let me help fix it!" He yelled but then calmed down and continued in a small voice. "At least let me try to help."

\--------

'He still didn't understand did he?' Seven let out a quiet sigh as he shut his eyes. His head hurt from all the yelling and noise. But he couldn't let Yoosung win this argument. First of all because if he lets Yoosung help, he may end up coming to the hackers and if he gets hurt, then Seven won't be able to live with himself. Second of all the hacker have caused him some trouble last night and he still had work for the agency so people were also after him. And lastly, he remembered the last thought he had before he had passed out. As a secret agent he had to give up on his love life. He was afraid that if Yoosung stayed with him, he will develop stronger feelings. But he couldn't let that happen so he needed to get rid of Yoosung and his feelings for him. And there was only one way to do this. To break him.

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes to look at Yoosung. "I don't need your help. I'm perfectly capable on my own and you shouldn't worry about me because I'm an irrelevant nobody. You don't understand how dangerous I am. The best thing you can do is get out of my sight and never talk to me again."

Yoosung let out a sound between a hiccup and a gasp as he began to tear up. "That's not how it works! I can't get rid of my feelings that easily! But maybe you can't understand because you never had feelings for anyone!"

Seven was terribly startled. So Yoosung's feelings for him were real? But no. He couldn't allow that. He must not endanger anyone's life ever again. Yoosung just has no idea what Seven does. "I don't care about your feelings alright?"

Yoosung stared at him open mouthed as his eyes filled up with tears. Soon enough, they were cascading down his cheeks. "A-at least y-you should be more c-considerate! Feelings are N-no something t-to play with."

Seven looked down on the bed so he won't see Yoosung cry. But he still heard him though.

Yoosung couldn't stop his words as heartbreak embraced him. "You a-are terribly c-cruel you k-know! You just d-don't understand f-feelings. It hurts! A l-lot you know. I... I... I hate you!"

The sobbing Yoosung stormed out of the hospital room.

Seven was about to go after him but his head throbbed in pain but that was nothing compared to the ache that he felt in his heart.

Yoosung didn't know. But he understood heartbreak very well. Rejecting the one you love, lying, acting like nothing's wrong. Yoosung didn't know that his own lies are suffocating him, like a cage building around him and if he breaks free then he will cause an earthquake that will hurt a lot of people and he will be the one responsible. But hey, you gotta keep smiling. If not for yourself, then at least for the other's around you at least. Just so they can be happy.

And Yoosung will never understand that.

Seven gradually drowned in his thoughts and fell asleep.

\---------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning some special thing for the next chapter so stay tuned!


	8. You gotta smile, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to have this fluffier chapter after all the drama and the scene where Yoosung gets advice from a little kid.

_**Chapter 8** _

 

Yoosung scolded himself for crying again. But it hurt! And Seven couldn't understand how much his words hurt him.

All he ever wanted to do was to help Seven. He really didn't know how he ended up here. The last few days were all a blur to him. Where did he go wrong? When he accepted to help Seven? When he joined the RFA? When he went to college? Not that it matters. You can't fix past mistakes now...

As his tears didn't seem to stop so he ended up going to the hospital bathroom to try to calm down.

He splashed his face with cold water and glanced in the mirror. His reflection looked just as pathetic as he felt. His hair was terribly messed up and his hair clips were loose, his eyes were puffy and somewhat bloodshot. His shirt was wrinkled in multiple places and his hoodie was just hanging on his shoulders like it was some extra weight.

He honestly couldn't recognize himself. This wasn't him. He was an awkward college student who loved gaming and helping out people in and outside of the RFA and he was always smiling.

Or was he truly this pathetic? Was this really him?

"Um excuse me?" A small voice squeaked beside him as he felt someone tug at the end of his shirt.

He looked down to see a smaller boy around the age of five standing there looking up at him with big blue eyes. He was fairly short and had light brown hair and dark blue eyes.

Yoosung's heart immediately softened upon seeing the kid. "Yes?"

"Um. I noticed you crying. And I wanted to ask if you were okay..." He trailed off looking down on the floor.

"Oh." Yoosung smiled softly. "I will be alright. You don't have to worry."

"But I always worry. Like my parents always worry about me. My momma told me to smile everyday. Because you don't know which day is your last." He muttered the words sadly.

Yoosung suddenly remembered that he was still in the hospital and wondered what was the wrong with the kid.

"It's probably something otherwise you wouldn't be crying." The boy pointed out making Yoosung let out a sigh as he glanced away.

"I just got in a fight... with someone I really care about but... he doesn't want my help." He let out a shaky breath. "But why do you even care? You wouldn't understand."

"Well you are acting like that person right now." The boy noted playing with his sleeves.

Yoosung's train of thought stopped when he heard that statement. It was true. The kid was trying to help him but he just straight out refused it like Seven refused his help.

"And that person must have a reason for rejecting your help. And and please don't be sad! If you truly care about that person then he will recognize it one day." He said making Yoosung ponder until he was interrupted by another sentence.

"So...so...so please be happy!" The kid stuttered trying to make an argument while also losing confidence in himself.

"Thank you." Yoosung cracked a small smile and whispered to the kid who took a particular interest in his feet. "I'll remember that."

"R-r-really?" The kid looked up, his eyes shining. Then he gave him an angelic smile. "I helped someone!"

Yoosung softly laughed as he hugged the child close who laughed brightly.

"Let's go back outside shall we?" Yoosung said thinking that he should return the kid to his parents.

"Okay." The kid nodded but didn't really let go of Yoosung.

It took him a while but Yoosung eventually realized that he should pick him up.

He awkwardly picked the kid up, his lack of experience showing.

Luckily the kid helped him by shifting in his arm.

Yoosung was quite surprised. He felt quite comfortable with the child in his arms. It felt kind of right for him and the presence of a child strangely calmed him down. He wondered. Was this how parents felt?

His heart suddenly felt heavy with the thought that there was a reason this child was in the hospital which he didn't wish to know at the moment.

He carried him outside and looked around to see if he could locate his parents.

He ended up going to the main desk to ask for help. "Excuse me I found this kid but I don't know where his parents are."

"Yuki!" The woman exclaimed making the kid turn around and wave at her. "The hospital staff was looking for you don't disappear like that!"

"Yes ma'am." The boy nodded politely as he slowly untangled himself from Yoosung's arms and dropped to the floor.

"Where are his parents?" Yoosung asked watching as Yuki ran to a hospital staff member.

"Both of his parents passed away from the same illness he suffers from. He is kind of the hospital's adopt now and everyone adores him." The lady explain making Yoosung gaze after the kid sadly.

"Oh. Well it's time for me to go then. It was nice meeting you." Yoosung gave the woman a quick farewell before walking out of the hospital.

He raised his hand in front of his eyes because of the shining sun and looked before him.

The kid's words burned in the back of his mind.

"You gotta smile, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two questions:
> 
> Anyone have Wattpad?
> 
> Should Yuki appear later on?


	9. Stay Away

_**Chapter 9** _

 

__

It's been two days. Yes only two days since he saw Seven in the hospital. But there wasn't a single moment when Yoosung wasn't thinking about him.

He couldn't get him out of his mind no matter how hard he tried. But it wasn't just that. His thoughts on Seven bothered him so much that he got completely discouraged from everyday activities.

There was that time he wanted to play LoLoL but as soon as he opened the game, he just stared at the log in screen not really in the mood to play it after all. 

He basically spent two days just lying on his bed. Sometimes when he had an idea of what he wanted to do he got up just to change his mind and fall back immediately.

He thought of logging into the RFA messenger and talk to the others. But what would he say? That Seven rejected him? That he is in no mood to do anything?

They would just tease him or tell him to go study or just nag him to do something. The thing is that they wouldn't understand.

No one did.

Seven would understand. But last time he told him that he shouldn't talk to him again.

Yoosung couldn't figure out Seven's logic. At least he should just give him a shot to help him.

Then he should decide if he wants help or not. But he just wanted a chance to help him.

He sighed as he turned to look at the photo on his night stand.

It was a photo from an earlier party. So many things were different back then.

Yoosung's hair was still brown, everyone looked much younger and Seven had black glasses.

Yoosung had to admit he liked Seven's glasses. They gave Seven his... Sevenish look as he put it.

All those times he saw him without his glasses were when he woke Seven up from his nightmares.

He sighed. His hear ached again as the events of the past few days replayed in his mind.

He messed up didn't he. His feelings got the best of him.

He eventually picked up his phone and checked the messenger anyway. He re-read past conversations which were about the same.

It was either Jumin and Zen nagging each other constantly about whatever flaws they could find in each other, Jaehee fangirling over Zen, or Jumin and Jaehee discussing work.

He was surprised that no one even questioned where he and Seven went.

He got up but immediately fell back on the couch.

It has been two days since he had eaten anything and he was pretty weak next to the empty feeling in his stomach.

But that was the least of his worries.

Nothing made sense...

He sunk to the floor as he pulled his legs up to his chest and hugged them.

He was a mess. He had no life. All he ever wanted was to help people. Yet he couldn't even do that now.

This was him now. Someone who locked himself in his apartment and was crying about another person like teenager. He was pathetic.

But what did Seven say? That he dealt with dangerous stuff.

Maybe if he could prove it to him that he could handle dangerous stuff then Seven will accept his help.

His head began to race with countless thoughts.

Yes. He needs to go to Seven's apartment.

He scrambled for his hoodie but became dizzy again.

He should eat something first.

\------

Seven was recovering faster than expected.

He sometimes wondered if some Zen's fast healing habits got stuck on him somehow.

The doctor said that if he continues his rate of recovery then they will let him go tomorrow but he had to take it easy.

Of course Seven wouldn't do that. He needed to get to the hacker's as soon as possible.

He already had everything ready in his apartment.

He wondered how Yoosung was doing...

He shook his head. His priority was to forget about him.

Or at least try.

He didn't want to admit but his thoughts have been full of him for the past two days.

When he told him all those mean things. He was truly trying to protect him.

He cared really much for him. Heck, he might have even loved him.

But he was just too dangerous. When he became a hacker he was ready to give up everything, his life, his name, his family, and even his chance of getting in a relationship.

But when he gave up on all that he never expected all of this to happen with Yoosung and all.

The thing with Yoosung was that he missed having him around.

He missed his smile. He missed the slight blush on his cheeks whenever he got flustered. He missed those occasional glances he gave him thinking that he hadn't noticed.

But he could do nothing about it.

He stared up at the hospital ceiling with a solemn expression. At least maybe when he gets out of here he can distract himself with work and forget about Yoosung.

Or at least wait a bit until their feelings are cooled down a bit.

He picked up his phone from the table next to him and scrolled through his camera roll.

As a hacker he didn't take much pictures because of the fear of other hacker's stealing his info, but he had a few.

One of was of his four cars in his garage. Well, he crashed one of them so it will be three from now on.

Another was taken by him when he dressed up as a maid and took a picture of himself.

And the last one was Yoosung working in his computer room.

He didn't know the reason why he kept that picture. He intended to delete it right after he took it but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to.

He put down his phone with a sigh. He should get some rest if he wanted to get out tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support.


	10. Demonic door

_**Chapter 10** _

 

__

After Yoosung ate some food he grabbed a backpack.

So what is he bringing to Seven's place? He decided on his computer and his phone and of course his charger. He didn't think of bringing anything else to Seven's house.

After he got everything ready he started to walk towards Seven house. He didn't have a car although he was learning to drive already. He didn't want to end up like Jumin.

On his way to the Seven's place, he couldn't stop thinking.

What will he discover there?

What kind of information?

Can he really go to the hacker's alone?

Was this really a good plan?

That was the question he repeated most. Second guessing himself. But he always shook his head and went forward with his plan. Because he wanted to prove that he didn't need to be protected and he can handle things coming his way.

He kept that in mind as he arrived at Seven's demonic door. He just hoped that the door wouldn't explode or threathen him. The door could be quite mean at times.

He rang the door bell.

Although he was expecting it, the sound of the door still scared him.

"Say 'be my cat' in Arabic." The door stated in its monotone computer generated voice.

Yoosung shifted uncomfortably digging through his bag for his phone.

He did a quick Noogle search (Google in Mystic messenger) for a Korean to Arabic translator. When he got the result he tried to pronounce it multiple times but failed to do so. After mumbling for a good five minutes he managed to pronounce it well enough for the door to accept it and let him in.

He held his breath as he opened the door to the familiar apartment. As he stepped in he leat out his breath in a sigh.

The apartment hasn't changed much since he left. Maybe because Seven was in the hospital?

He closed the door behind him and walked to the couch. He flopped down on it inhaling the scent on PhD Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips.

He would have stayed on the couch but he remembered what he came here to do.

He got up and walked to the computer room where he knew Seven had most of his stuff. He listened as his footsteps echoed through the empty apartment. It felt weird. With Seven here the place was always full of life. Without him the place felt a little hostile.

His hand hovered over the doorknob that opened the door which led to the computer room.

So he was doing this now. Now or never. No regrets, no going back.

He closed his eyes as he opened the door. A few seconds later he opened his eyes again.

It looked like the room hasn't changed much either after he left. Except for the half eaten bag of chips next to the computer.

He walked over and turned the computer on which he always saw Seven working on and he took a seat in Seven's chair.

The computer turned on rather quickly and it asked for a three digit password.

"What?" Yoosung groaned scolding himself. He should have been prepared. But he couldn't just guess. What if it treathened to blow up just like the door.

But he promised not to turn back now.

The first thing that came to his mind was the number combination 707 of course.

ACCESS DENIED

The red light flashed on the computer screen.

Yoosung raked his brain. Did Seven leave any clues for him?

Maybe something he said in the chatroom once?

Cat

ACCESS DENIED

Car

ACCESS DENIED

"Gah." Yoosung groaned. He could guess for ages! And what if the computer decides to blow up?

He didn't know what kind of security Seven had here.

Die

ACCESS GRANTED

Yoosung stared at the computer screen. The choice of the password made him very uncomfortable but he shrugged it off.

What was more shocking was the files open on the computer.

"Mint eye?" Yoosung said out loud. What was that? Is that some weird place? Or a better question. Why was a building named after V's eye color.

He also found a map open with a spot highlighted somewhere between the mountains.

So that's where Seven was headed? Mint eye?

Just the name gave Yoosung the creeps.

Was this really a good idea? Could he really do this?

No. He had no time for second thoughts.

He needed to prove to Seven that he was perfectly capable and he didn't need protecting.

But still...

That place looked plenty of scary.

Lastly he discovered a backpack neatly packed on Seven's chair.

He emptied it's contents. It had multiple flashdrives and a computer. He also found multiple pieces of hacking equipment he couldn't identify.

Seven was really prepared for this trip.

But then he reached he bottom of the bag.

When he pulled out he object he immediately dropped it.

A gun?!

Why would he need a gun?

Maybe Seven was right. His job was too dangerous.

Ad he should just leave before he discovers a frozen body in the freezer he honestly didn't know what to expect from Seven anymore.

But no. He had to do this. For Seven. For himself. For their friendship. For their lo-... nermind that.

He had to do this.

He stuffed all the objects back in the bag and zipped the backpack up.

He traded his blue hoodie for a pitch black one he found in Seven's apartment.

Lastly he grabbed Seven's car keys for one of his cars.

He then walked to the garage and pressed the open key on the car just to see the red one light up.

So he was doing this.

Yoosung felt like a character from a movie. The felt exceptionally brave. Like he could conquer anything. Win any fight.

He threw the stuff in the car and hopped in the driver's seat.

He couldn't even properly drive...

Oh well, let's hope it's somewhat similar to the game he used to play.

Two minutes later he was headed to the mountains on full speed.

\------

Seven sighed. It was good to be back in his apartment.

He answered the door's question and walked in.

His head still hurt occasionally but it wasn't that bad now.

He immediately jumped on his couch which had the familiar scent of home.

He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment before opening them again.

His eyes landed on the door to his computer room.

But he always closes that door...?

When he walked in he immediately noticed the familiar blue hoodie on the chair.

Yoosung was here...


	11. Visit to Mint Eye

_**Chapter 11** _

 

__

Yoosung had to admit that his driving skills were better than Jumin's. But he also had to say that he still had a lot to learn.

Considering the fact that he could barely drive, he was in luck. The road that was leading to his destination was pretty void of other cars. And also void of human activity.

The deeper in the mountains he went, the less animals he saw and that creeped him out a bit. Like, he was on a mountain, animals would be happy to live here considering the lack of human activity and all the trees around.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the white building that was the place he headed. When he saw it pass by, he immediately stepped on the breaks making the car stop with an audible screech.

He lurched forward just to be snapped back by the seat belt again.

He quickly pulled the keys from the ignition and fiddled with his seatbelt before unbuckling it. He threw the car door open and jumped out with a breath of relief. He missed the fresh air. And the ground at his feet. And the-

"Look who we have here." A voice that made Yoosung's blood freeze called out to him. He turned around slowly to look at the person. What he saw was a man with fair skin about Seven's height. He had white hair with pinkish tips, cool Mint green eyes and a black tattoo on his shoulder.

He was wearing dark pants, a red shirt and a black jacket that exposed the tattoo on his shoulder. He also had a black choker that made him look more intimidating.

"Who are you?" He squeaked out. His previously gotten confidence gone with the wind.

"You can't even put into words how glad I am to see a member of the RFA here." The unknown man grinned at him before breaking into a laugh.

He knew about the RFA? But that was impossible. He couldn't possibly known about it right?

"Well now I might ask you to come with me." He flashed Yoosung a wicked smile as he approached him.

'Where is a gun when you need one?' Yoosung mentally groaned as he watched as the man approached. Then he realized.

He should run.

He scrambled from his place as fast as he could and broken into a run.

Then he felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck as he collapsed on the floor.

\------------

A peculiar car was speeding through the mountains. The road was surrounded by lots of trees. Then the car pulled up in front of a building and a blonde kid climbed out. Then a weird guy with a lather jacket came out of the building. He seemed dangerous.

Zen woke up sweating as he immediately recognized what just happened. He had one of those special dreams.

And according to his conclusion, he needed to call Seven right away. Yoosung was in trouble.

He climbed from his couch, wiping the sweat off his brow as he searched for his phone.

When he found it, he immediately dialed Seven's number.

\------

This was child's play.

It seemed like they don't even needed to implant the girl in the apartment, the RFA would come to them either way.

Also, Saeran immediately recognized the member of the RFA when he climbed out of the car. He also knew that he won't have much trouble with him.

And it was true, now he was standing over his body.

Welk, the kid wasn't dead. He was just knocked out.

He needed to consult the savior before doing anything to the kid.

With a sigh he picked him up and carried him back to the building. He also had to do something with the car...

\------

When Seven heard his phone ring he immediately picked it up, almost dropping it in the process.

He hoped that Yoosung was calling fom wherever he was.

But it was just Zen.

He picked it up anyway. "Hey Zen, I'm pretty occupie-"

"Where is Yoosung?" He heard the voice from the other side of the phone immediately.

"Uh...why do you ask?" He couldn't just admit that where Yoosung was. Everyone would freak out.

"I just had a dream. You know one of those psychic dreams. I saw Yoosung in front of a white building and there was also a strange man there.

Seven took the news in. As strange as it seemed, Zen's dreams never lied.

But then that meant that Yoosung was in clear and present danger.

"I gotta go." He ended the call, cutting Zen off in mid sentence.

He needed to prepare to head to Mint Eye, right away.

If Yoosung got hurt because of him, he will never forgive himself.


	12. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that it took Saeran multiple weeks to get the 'medicine' to work but we need to move the plot along.

_**Chapter 12** _

 

__

Yoosung awoke groaning as his head throbbed in pain. He opened his eyes but his vision was hazy. He blinked until the world became clear again. The sight that greeted him wasn't familiar though.

He looked like he was in a cell, wait did he get arrested? No, he had no memory of that. But he did have memory of...

As the events flooded his mind his eyes widened and he tried to get up from the rock hard floor just to find himself dizzy again. "What am I doing here?"

"Finally, you are awake." He heard a voice in the far corner and he slowly turned his head to see the same man that took him standing there with a smirk.

"Who are you? What do you want from me? I don't have any money." He rambled on, trying to figure something out but his mind came up blank.

"Who I am, doesn't matter, the point is that you are lucky to be here. The savior has been waiting for you." He said, his expression not changing.

"Savior...? I am sorry this must be a mistake, I don't know about any of this." Yoosung backed up against the wall. He was searching for a loose stone that would magically flip the wall and he will disappear. But this wasn't one of his games. This was real.

"This isn't a mistake. You are destined to be here. You are going to be part of the family." He said, his mint eyes following him.

"Just let me go back to my real home. Seven..." He stopped at his name. "Luciel must be worried sick of me."

"Do not speak that cursed name ever again as long as you are here." He hissed as he came closer to him, something was behind his back. "Well have to start."

"Start what...uhp." He swallowed the foul tasting liquid without registering what it was. It tasted like some old medicine his grandma gave him once. "Ugh."

"Don't worry. The medicine will save you. It will clear your mind of all the evil in this world. All the pain. All the betrayal. All the _heartbreak_."

"Ugh." Yoosung felt like the 'medicine' he received was taking some effect but he couldn't understand what it was. But wouldn't that be nice? Just forget he last couple of days. The fights... The yellling... The rejection... The pain... all fading into the darkness.

A world without pain. It sounded wonderful. He wouldn't have to worry about anything ever again. He would be free. Free from school. Free from heartbreak. Free from tears. Free from lies. Free from betrayal. Just forget all about that.

That would be nice.

Does that really exist? A world like that? A world without suffering?

"Accept the angel's invitation."

He heard faintly in the distance as his eyes closed.

Yes. He would gladly accept.

\--------

Saeran loomed at the collapsed blonde at his feet. He might have overdosed on the medicine. But he could never be too careful. He would get the job done right the first time.

Now that he was done, he could go on his break now. He had wanted to get some ice cream anyway.

\---------

An unmistakable red car with silver lining had pulled up in front of the building unnoticed. The driver was one of the best, have parked the car without a sound.

Seven stepped from the car, running his hand through red curls. He found the building. He was certain that Yoosung was here because he had caught a glimpse of a gold car awkwardly parked near the lake.

What was he thinking? How could Yoosung get in his apartment, get in, get the stuff, drive his car m, and get in the building.

Or maybe he was kidnapped. He is being held hostage in the building.

What was he doing, wasting time then?

He got his trustworthy laptop and placed it on the top of his car as he rapidly typed away on it.

Every second seemed like ten minutes knowing the fact Yoosung was trapped in the building somewhere and he was growing impatient with the number of mistakes he had made due to lack of focus.

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He needed to calm down. Breath in. Breath out.

Breath in. He needed to disable the security system. Breath out.

Breath in. He needed to get in and find Yoosung. Breath out.

Breath in. And get him out of there. As fast as he could. Breath out.

With regained calmness and new motivation, he started again, typing away on his computer.

He bit the inside of his cheek as he frowned at the information.

He estimated that it would take about an hour for him to disable or somewhat disable the security system.

"I'm coming Yoosung."


	13. Training

Yoosung awoke in the cell where he was passed out. But this time, he didn't remember anything. Only his name.

He also knew that he had a purpose. He had to do something in this world. Something important.

And then out of the shadows, stepped a man, he had pale white hair, mint green eyes and a lather jacket.

Yoosung felt like he had seen him before. But as soon as it came, the feeling was gone.

"Hello Yoosung, do you remember me?" He asked in a sweet tone.

He hesitated as he raked his mind for any recollection of him before shaking his head. "Nope."

"Good. That's good. Very good." He nodded as he extended a hand towards him. "My name is Saeran. And I invite you to paradise."

"Paradise?" He frowned as he thought he remembered something. Something about an angel's invitation but he wasn't sure in himself.

"Yes, paradise. No pain, no hurt, just happiness. This is truly a privilege you know." He said looking down at the boy. Memories or not, he still looked innocent.

After a small amount of consideration Yoosung nodded taking Saeran's hand. "I accept."

"That's good." He grinned pulling him up. "Ready for your training?"

He nodded as Saeran led him out.

\-----------

This plan was going well. Saeran thought grinning. The medicine worked perfectly. Now if he could just turn he blondie completely against Luciel, then everything will be perfect.

He tried to the blonde. "Do you remember Luciel? You might have called him Seven?"

He shook his head before nodding. "Of course I remember seven."

Saeran froze. He was sure that the medicine worked but appearantly he still remembered him. What went wrong...?

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven." He said with complete serious expression. "Of course I remember, I have been to school."

He let out a sigh of relief. "You should remember that Seven cannot be trusted. He abandoned you here."

The puzzled expression on the blonde's face made him continue. "He is a traitor. He betrayed us. He is a terrible person. He caused so much pain to so many people."

"Our cause is to eliminate pain from the world." He continued. "You want to help people don't you? You want to help these suffering people?"

After some thought, he nodded. "Yes. I want to help them."

"Great then. Now that we had settled the basics, you really going need to learn to fight with a weapon." He informed him before adding. "Like, physical training."

"If it means helping people then sure, teach me your ways." Yoosung nodded gazing at him with blank eyes.

"Okay then. I prefer a gun because it's a long range weapon and it's powerful." He explained as he pulled his gun out to show him.

Yoosung took a few steps backwards upon seeing it. He felt like he has seen it before but he wasn't quite sure. Either way he was scared of it.

Saeran handed him the gun which he timidly took.

"Oh come on, no need to be so scared it can take a life but no pressure." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Yoosung stared at the gun without a word, with Saeran's words being replayed in his mind he dropped the gun. "Eek."

"You idiot, it could have shot!" Saeran exclaimed as he ran to pick it up. "Don't your parents ever thought you that?"

"Actually no. I don't remeber them saying anything like that." Yoosung noted making Saeran freeze in his place. He should be more careful not to say anything else that might trigger his memories.

"Anyways, let's try again. You need to stand shoulder distance apart with your feet, remember not to hold the gun too close to your face, and keep your eyes open." Saeran lectured the boy while playing with the gun in his hand.

"That's all?" He asked timidly his eyes wondering elsewhere in the room.

"Yeah that's about it." He knew that there were many other safety procedures he should tell him about but then, who has time for that?

Yoosung once again received the gun from Saeran and he tried to copy the way Saeran held the gun before.

"You are holding it the wrong way." Saeran sighed rolling his eyes as he walked behind the smaller boy.

Best as he could he fixed his grip and stepped away from him again.

"Now you can just aim at the wall it doesn't matter if you do any damage, we will just get it fixed." Saeran said stepping behind Yoosung so whatever he will hit, it won't be him.

Yoosung looked at the wall and aimed the gun when a door opening was heard.

He turned to where he heard the noise came from, pointing the gun at the person who came through...which was a redhead.

He was wearing a black hoodie with yellow patterns and he had weird glasses on.

"Yoosung!" He exclaimed before taking in the scene before him and stopping dead in his tracks.

"Who are you?" He asked back, not lowering the gun.

Then the second door to the room opened. "Saeran, I-"

A woman with blonde hair and wicked green eyes stepped into the room.

At the moment realization dawned on everyone.

"Rika?" Yoosung gasped not knowing if he should be horrified or happy to see his 'dead' cousin again.

"Saeran?" Seven finally realized that the man next to Yoosung was his brother.

"Savior?" Saeran was shocked by the unexpected guest.

"Yoosung?" It seemed like she had no idea what was going on in her own building.

Thy all stared at each other in silence before...

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14** _

 

The silence was short lived as at the next moment many things happened at once.

Upon having such a rush of memories that came back to Yoosung, he cried out in pain as he experienced a sudden headache and dropped the gun.

The shot rang out as the bullet embedded itself into the wall, seemed to set everything into action.

Seven immediately started running to Yoosung's side while Saeran lunged for the gun. And the slam of a door was heard.

Seven grabbed Yoosung by the hand and yanked him behind him, making him gasp in pain again.

Saeran successfully reached the gun, pointing it in the direction of Seven. "Don't move."

"Everybody stop!" Rika exclaimed stomping her foot on the ground. She was extremely confused since when did Yoosung get here and what about Seven?

"Savior, I can explain-" Saeran started before getting interrupted.

"Well, you better!" She shot him a sharp glare.

Saeran swallowed nervously eyeing his brother who stood protectively over his groaning friend. "I can't because they are here."

Seven took the opportunity to speak up, facing Rika in a hurry. "And why is he here?! V told me that he was safe! You told me he was happy and not doing this... this... filthy job of a hacker!"

"You abandoned me!" Saeran shot back gripping the gun.

"V is a liar." She answered almost at the same time, her eyes cold and void of emotions.

"Saeran I-"

"I'm don't want to hear your excuses, okay?!" He yelled across the room. "I will never forgive you for leaving me with that monster."

"Shut up. Please." Yoosung's small voice mumbled from behind Seven. He had a hand on his forehead and the other loosely hanging by his side. "I have a headache. You guys are just making it worse."

Rika sighed as she surveyed the crowd. "Saeran, take them down to the cells then report immediately back to me. You have some explaining to do."

"Yes, savior." He mumbled out.

\-------

Seven held Yoosung an arm's length before him as the walked through the dark corridors.

But of course he'd make sure that Yoosung was okay, Seven is just like that, especially that the guy, Saeran was following behind them with a gun.

Rika...

Her name seemed to bring the splitting headaches back.

What was she doing at this evil organization? But most of all how was she alive?

But she was right V is a liar then. He lied about Rika's disappearance, no wonder he never trusted him.

But then what was right? What was good and what was evil? Yoosung grew up believing that the RFA was right and only wanted the best. But Rika was also always right, she created RFA. But then she was also a part of Mint Eye...

Saeran tried to brainwash him before but... maybe his intentions were good?

He was extremely confused.

\-------

Seven made sure he was completely in between Saeran and Yoosung as he let himself be led to wherever they were going.

"It's not true Saeran." He said quietly looking at the ground.

"If you say one more word I'll blow your brains out." He threateningly answered without missing a beat. "Now keep walking."

There is not much he could do about that. The thing is that he wasn't worried much for his safety, he was more worried for Yoosung. He had to get him out of here.

Their footsteps echoed through the halls as they ventured deeper into the building before turning a corner and arriving at their destination.

"In the cell. Now. If you try anything just remember that I have a gun and guards at my fingertips." Saeran sneered.

Seven had to accept everything he said.

\------

Rika was pacing impatiently. Where was Saeran? She sent him away like 10 minutes ago, what's the holdup?

She was getting irritated. Why wasn't she informed of what was going on in her own building?

When did Yoosung get here? When did Seven get here? Are there any other RFA members in the building? Was V here?

Her thoughts were interrupted as a door was opened with a creak and shut immediately afterward.

"Savior..."

"Well better explain Saeran!" She turned around snapping.

"Well if you'd just let me." He shot back immediately glaring.

"Manners!" She screamed before sighing. She needed to calm down before she could do anything else. She shut her eyes before opening them again. "Explain."

"Okay so the blonde one, Yoosung just showed up outside Mint Eye so I kind of knocked him out...brain washed him and wanted to train him to be a Believer and it would have worked if you didn't trigger his memories somehow." He explained.

"You are aware that we are cousins right?" She asked with a dead serious expression staring into his soul.

"I totally wanted to brainwash your innocent cousin." He replied voice laced with sarcasm. "Actually I didn't know that."

"Also how dare you even do anything without my permission?" She exploded. "I am clueless about what's happening in my own building! Tell me. Are you not grateful for what I have done for you so far? That you can live here and have a job and all the things I promised you.

She let out a dramatic sigh for extra measure glancing down at the floor and blinking rapidly.

"No Savior, I didn't mean to make you cry! I promise I will tell you everything from now on I made a stupid mistake I am sorry!" He frantically apologized.

Rika shook her head a bit so her hair will hide her cruel smile. "You better Saeran. You better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the absence, I have been caught up in Hetalia lately so that's why I wasn't that all active.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters, how about that?

** _Chapter 15_ **

 

They were back to the cells. Well, Yoosung was back, it was Seven's first time here. But Yoosung blamed himself for both.

After minutes of stressful pacing and tense atmosphere around them, Yoosung eventually sobbed out breaking all the invisible walls around them and the silence.

"I'm sorry Seven I know this is all my fault that we are locked up in here waiting for our fates. What if I die? What if you die? What if we both die?" He sobbed out clutching Seven's shirt tightly in his hands as if he was hanging onto a life line.

"Shhh, we will be okay. I promise." Seven whispered placing a finger to his lips.

Yoosung looked up at him. His eyes reflected fear, which gave himself doubts. The helplessness he felt was overwhelming him. He wanted to make him happy. But how can he make him happy locked up? He wondered...

He traced the blonde's lips with his finger as he leaned in closer, his eyes cast down but not closed yet.

Yoosung seemed to have caught on quickly leaning closer to him slowly.

Seven saw that he wasn't pulling away so he slipped his hand around Yoosung's waist. He slowly leaned in kissing him.

The kiss was a long one but Seven felt Yoosung's heart beat faster with his own. He pulled him closer and he also felt Yoosung's arms around his neck as all the space between them closed.

For the first time in his life, Seven felt like everything was going right. He felt like he finally found something. It was happiness. Kissing Yoosung like that, he just felt so happy. It felt like they were made for each other as their lips fit together perfectly.

One kiss. That's all Seven wanted. But it turned into more as he kissed Yoosung again and again as if to trying to express all the feelings that he had been fighting and hiding for so long. And he couldn't stop.

He just loved the feeling of his warm lips on his, the feeling of both of their hearts rapid beating with every kiss. Seven absent mindedly ended up pressing Yoosung up against the wall, making Yoosung slightly gasp against his lips which kind of snapped him out of it.

He pulled away in a haste gasping for air he immediately averted his gaze from the blonde. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop and...I'm sorry."

He trailed off into silence blush tinting his cheeks.

Realization seemed to dawn on Yoosung as he grimly nodded. "So you didn't mean it huh? Was it just an accident then?"

"That's not it! I just... ugh nevermind." He tried to explain but then trailed off with a sigh.

"I see how it is, you can't even look at me." Yoosung sighed as he watched Seven intently.

"Yoosung!" Seven exclaimed. Yoosung barely has seen him so serious, maybe just when he was working.

Seven took a few steps before arriving in front of Yoosung. He briefly looked into his eyes before grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him in for another kiss, but it was more passionate this time.

Yoosung tried to struggle but Seven had him pinned down by his wrists. He pressed his body against the blonde's as he deepened the kiss.

This kiss held more passion. Electricity seemed to spark wherever they touched.

Seven soon pulled away and moved closer to him so that his lips were against Yoosung's ear. "I tried to hide it. I tried to lie about it. I tried everything I could to deny it. I buried my own feelings and I hurt you over and over again but I swear I just wanted to protect you. I didn't want you to be here, I could suffer here alone. And you would be safe somewhere oblivious to all of this happening and you could live a happy life. I have to tell you the truth now. Yoosung. I love you. And honestly, I am scared. I am scared because I don't want you hurt. I am scared that you are going to die. You are better off without me..."

"Seven!" Yoosung exclaimed as he hugged him tightly. "Don't ever say that. I would rather be with you than anyone else. And you don't have to suffer alone. Because I am here to help you with your burden. You are not alone now Seven. You have me."

"Thank you." Seven whispered hugging the blonde close. He felt tears in his eyes as he tried to blink them away.

Then Yoosung broke the hug to get a better look at him. "Huh. Seven are you crying?"

"N-no. Of course not." He glanced away but soon tears started to stream down his face. He couldn't bottle up his emotions no more. He wanted to admit everything. He wanted to admit how scared he was. He wanted to tell Yoosung how much he worried about him. He wanted to tell him his problems and concerns but he didn't want to at the same time. All these emotions, fear, worry, sadness. He felt like they made him weak. And he didn't want to seem weak in front of Yoosung. He felt more tears escape as he shook slightly. Now he definitely seemed weak.

"Seven, please don't cry." Yoosung trailed off as he took a step closer to Seven. He gazed into his eyes before wiping his tears away with his sleeve. "You don't have to hide your tears from me. I just want you to know that whatever you do from now on, I will always be standing beside you. So you will never be alone."

Yoosung's kindness wanted to make Seven cry again. No one in his life ever treated him the way that he did and he was kind of glad. Yes, he was happy. His chest filled with warmth. And he smiled. But it wasn't his usual faked or forced smiles that he gave just to keep everyone thinking that he was fine. This was a smile that contained pure happiness. "I love you Yoosung."

"I love you too Seven." The blonde smiled with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

\-------

Twenty minutes later Yoosung looked over at the exhausted Seven sleeping on the floor.

He smiled at his sleeping figure. He looked less guarded this way. More open. But him sleeping also reminded him of the times he had nightmares.

He wanted to make him happy. He really did even though he was the one that got them into trouble in the first place.

But now that Seven opened up a new side to him he wanted to help him. He meant every word he had said about being there for Seven. He felt like even though Seven was the one that always protected everyone in the RFA, it was his turn now. It was his duty to protect Seven now.

He yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. He should get some sleep too.

He lay down next to Seven and rested his head on his shoulder inhaling deeply. Seven still smelled of chips as usual. With that thought in mind, he fell into deep sleep.

And for the first time in a while, Seven slept without nightmares.


	16. After Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for this. The thing is that high school has caught me by storm. (Who thought letting a freshman take an AP class was a good idea?) And when I actually have  time, I'd rather watch something instead of writing. And that's how I blazed through Naruto, Danganronpa, and Haikyuu after I got over my Hetalia obsession. And over the time I also changed up my writing style a bit so this will just be an after story on what would happen if they got out of Mint Eye. Also warning for disgusting and teeth rottingly sweet domestic fluff.

It was a fact that they have been lucky. Seven didn't manage or attempt to contact Jumin after them getting caught. But as they were very lucky, after multiple hours of inactivity, Jumin took Zen with him and sort of broke into Seven's apartment finding the location on the computer and sending a ton of guards after them. 

The whole ordeal ended with Rika put in a mental hospital to try and help her (much against Yoosung's objections). Seven, after experiencing how easy it is to to lose someone you love, has quit his job and used his savings to take Yoosung and rent a big house at the edge of the forest. They had adopted Yuki after Jumin has volunteered to pay he hospital bill of treating him of his illness to repay them for finding Mint Eye and the conditions they might have suffered there. A month after the incident Jumin and Zen miraculously got together too.

"Uncle Saeran?" The six year old looked up to the light haired man next to him who was engrossed in his computer and wasn't paying attention. He scooted over on the couch to tug on the sleeve of his sweater. "Uncle Saeran!"

He looked over, a gentle smile gracing his lips as he ruffled his hair. "Yes, Yuki? What do you need?"

Seems like the heart of a child can melt any frozen feelings that lie in a person. Almost a week after meeting Yuki, Saeran has been in a better mood. He smiled a lot more and payed attention to his surroundings and other people's feelings. He just became a better person overall.

"Will you read me some more? I really enjoy them. There is a lot that you can learn from books, they are great." The child said sticking out his thin book towards Saeran who had no objections. He put his laptop to He side and let the kid snuggle into his side. "Once upon a time a little girl got a message on her phone..."

From the kitchen door Seven affectionately gazed toward his adoptive son and brother. He was glad that they got along well. He turned back into the kitchen where his significant other was cooking. He wrapped his arm around Yoosung's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "So what time are Zen and Jumin coming over?"

"They are coming over at six. I still can't believe they got together, I certainly didn't see that one coming." He said as he stirred the soup and leaned back into Seven's touch. Their relationship has become a comforting one. They no longer had butterflies and feelings suffocating them. Now it was just the feeling of mutual comfort that they both yearned for. 

"To be honest I did suspect something. I always thought they made a good pair." He said taking a step back and sitting down at the table unlocking his phone to check his messages. "Jaehee can't make it either. Jumin sent her on a well deserved vacation and appearantly she also met a long brown haired chick there so maybe next time we can have a plus one at dinner."

Yoosung let out a rich laugh as he turned the gas off at the stove and hanged his apron. He went to check on Saeran and Yuki when he heard the door bell ring. "Good for her. She would deserve a nice and caring girlfriend who will stick by her. Get the door will you. I'll get Saeran and Yuki.

"Hey Jumin, Zen." Seven greeted the awkward couple and led them in. "How have you two been?"

"We have been good." Zen answered nodding as he linked his fingers with Jumin's making Seven grin like an idiot. "So how are the kids? Or the kid, I just keep thinking of Saeran as a kid, it a bit strange that you have a twin brother I did not expect that."

Seven chuckled as he let them in the kitchen where Saeran, Yoosung, and Yuki were seated, the food already on the plates.

Seven gazed over them as Jumin and Zen took a seat. Who would have thought that he would get here. Get from the point where he wouldn't eat a single proper meal, when his name didn't matter, when he just lived to work another day. Now he is finally happy and content. He finally found peace. A nice husband, a son, a healthy relationship with his brother, good connections with friends and a decent lifestyle.

And it all became when a blonde cutie set foot in his apartment, and he had ended up here.

Life was full of ups and downs but it was other people that could give you the peace and happiness you need. Sometimes walls break and smiles crumble. But even behind the clouds there is the sun. You just needed to wait until it started to shine again.

"Saeyoung, come on everyone is hungry!" Yoosung's voice rang out the kitchen and Seven finally looked up.

"I'm coming!"

\---------

Bonus:

Yuki was laying in his bead at night staring up at the ceiling. The house was quiet. The guests left and the adults were sleeping. 

"Thanks for reading this story." He whispered to particularly no one but everyone at the same time. "I have been aware this whole time. Thank you for sticking around to see my parents have a happy ending. I really appreciate it. You guys don't understand how happy someone might be to have you guys watching over them as their story unfold and that can be in your universe as well."

"So thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares (A Yooseven fanfiction) December 24, 2016 - December 6, 2017
> 
> This is the end of our story. I kind of made it my goal to make sure that I will reply to every single comment I will get on this chapter and any questions you guys might have.
> 
> And yes thank you again for staying with me through the horrors of 2017 and this story as well. 
> 
> And as for my writing style change this is it. The first piece of fiction I ever wrote had 1000 words per each DAY that went down in the story. In this fic I wrote decent scenes in 1000 words and now for this scene would barely be 15 minutes if it played out in the real world and is also 1000 so this is a tremendous progress for me.
> 
> Signing out for the last time.
> 
> ~Sharlot Scarlet Fox


End file.
